El amor duele
by SMRU
Summary: Reflexiones de una kunoichi sobre ese extraño sentimiento conocido como amor. Historia basada en hechos reales. Dejo a su elección la pareja, ya que no se detalla ningún personaje. ¿Oneshot?


**Título:** El amor duele.

**Autor:** SMRU

**Disclaimer:** Éste fic me pertenece por completo, y ya que no se nombra ni se especifica a ningún personaje, dejo el resto en manos de su imaginación.

**Notas de la autora:** Para mi desgracia este fic está basado en hechos reales. Me sería muy útil para mi vida privada la opinión de todos aquellos que lo lean. También me gustaría que me dijeran con que pareja se lo han imaginado. Como digo al final de la página, puede que algún día lo continúe.

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este fic a mis amigos del alma: Carlos, Rosa y Naomi. Pero en especial a alguien que probablemente nunca lo lea, y que es en realidad la persona que inspira todo este torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos.

* * *

**El amor duele.**

El amor duele. Todos aquellos que alguna vez nos hemos enamorado sabemos que el amor es un sentimiento que te puede traer tanto alegría como dolor. Un dolor inmenso e insufrible, que en muchos caso, como el mío, nos hace perder las ganas de vivir y de disfrutar cada momento. Muchas veces a mi cabeza acuden imágenes de los días en los que era feliz, de los días en los que pensaba que lo tenía todo… que equivocada estaba.

Cuando de verdad lo tienes todo te sientes… no sé como te sientes, ya que nunca lo he tenido todo, siempre me faltaba algo. Y la mayor parte de las veces, lo que me faltaba era "él". Todos tenemos a alguien a quien querer, alguien a quien amar, a quien dedicar nuestra vida… y desgraciadamente, ese sentimiento a veces no es correspondido.

¡Pobre de mí¡Tantos años sabiendo que jamás me miraría como algo más que a una molestia, y aún así seguía amándole!

Tantas risas, tantos sueños, tantos momentos en los que yo soñaba que alguna vez alcanzaría la felicidad… ¡Dios! Y todo se desmoronaba con unas palabras tuyas.

Y yo no me desanimaba. Seguía disfrutando cada momento a tu lado, y aunque creía lo nuestro imposible, en lo más profundo de mi ser aún mantenía la esperanza.

La esperanza. ¡Que extraño sentimiento! Cuando piensas que te ha abandonado, ahí está de nuevo, avivando el fuego de tus sueños, intensificando el valor de tus palabras, reanimando a la locura que guía al ciego amor por la senda de la vida.

¡Tantas veces que pregunté a mis lágrimas _"¿Por qué él?"_ y tantas veces que mi única respuesta eran más ganas de seguir llorando¡Tantas fueron las ocasiones en las que deseé sacarte de mi corazón a patadas, y tantas fueron las veces en las que tú te atrincheraste en él! No podía dejar de odiarte, a la vez que no podía dejar de amarte.

Tú eres un ser extraño, al menos para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que una sola persona provoque la destrucción de todo un universo¡De _mi_ universo!

Cuantos chicos mejores que tú hay frente a mis ojos, y no soy capaz de fijarme en uno solo de ellos. ¡Porque te pertenezco¡Tan solo a ti¡Porque mis ojos ya no ven más que mis lágrimas y tu sonrisa!

Lo creía todo perdido, todo acabado… pero ahí seguía la esperanza, martilleándome la cabeza con sus ideas de un futuro mejor para mí.

Y cuando llegó el momento para el que me había preparado desde el primer instante en el que te vi¡Me quedé paralizada, muda, ausente, inmóvil, _muerta_ la primera vez que mi corazón latió de verdad!

Tan solo recordar como tus labios me tentaron, como tu perfume me invadía, como tu sonrisa me hipnotizaba… y los suspiros escapan de mi boca como tempestades de cariño.

¡Ay¡Como deseo volver a aquellos días junto a ti¡Aquellos días en los que pensé que lo tenía todo¡Incluso tu amor!

Sin saber si de verdad me amabas me entregué a ti como siempre había deseado hacerlo: entera y reservada para ti. ¡Era tuya, y aún lo soy!

Como no recordar cada beso, cada caricia, cada uno de los suspiros, de las miradas, de los momentos grabados a fuego lento en mi corazón. ¡Que seguía siendo tu fortaleza inexpugnable!

Que meses más felices… ¡Los mejores de mi vida! Y aún siguen presentes en mi memoria… ¡Que pesadilla, tantas veces soñada!

Pero no duró eternamente, en contra de mi voluntad…

Aquellos días oscuros necesité toda la ayuda de mis mejores amigos para superar tu ausencia. Tu ausencia en mis brazos, tu ausencia en mi boca, tu ausencia en mi cuerpo.

Pero seguías en mi corazón, en cada rincón de mi mente y de mi alma destrozada. Tu sonrisa seguía reflejada en mis ojos vacíos, _muertos_. Apagados como una llama que se extingue.

Y mi sonrisa se había esfumado, y me dolía ver que las de los que me querían también desaparecían. Me hicieron sentir orgullosa de ellos, a la vez que me hicieron preguntarme si merecía unos amigos como los que se preocupaban por mí en esos momentos.

¡Gracias! No puedo decir otra cosa. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo, por vuestra confianza¡Gracias por vuestra amistad¡Gracias por revivir la esperanza!

La esperanza… ¡Tozuda! Ahí seguía, después de que te marcharas ahí seguía. ¡Estúpida¡Jamás volvería, _jamás_!

Una vez más me equivoqué. El marcador se adelantaba a favor de la esperanza, en cierto modo mi peor enemiga y mi más sincera aliada. ¡Qué irónico!

Y volviste a mis brazos, a refugiarte en mi pecho como un niño desmoralizado. Y volvieron tus besos. ¡Volvieron los suspiros, las caricias y las miradas sinceras! _¡Volviste a mí!_

Y te amé como nadie podría haberte amado. Te quise por encima del tiempo, del espacio, de los mundos. Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Ya que soy entera tuya, tibia y pura. Porque _sin ti yo no soy yo_, porque sin ti no me queda _nada_.

Y ahora te vuelves a marchar, jugando conmigo, con mi corazón ¡Tu castillo inexpugnable! Pero ésta vez no caeré. Porque he formado un lazo indestructible contigo, porque sé que no podrás olvidarme fácilmente. _Porque no te dejaré_.

¡Perdón si sueno cruel, pero el amor es así!

Porque esta vez confiaré en la esperanza ¡Sabia consejera!

Porque no me importa el tiempo que tenga que pasar, yo te estaré esperando, para acogerte en mis brazos ¡Para dejar que llores en mi pecho como un cachorro destetado!

Y mis ojos no se apagarán¡Lo juro! Y mi sonrisa será perenne¡Lo prometo! Y mi alma indestructible, porque la protegeré con la coraza de esperanza que tengo en mis manos.

Mi corazón seguirá siendo tu fortaleza, y no dispararé más con mis cañones, porque ya no me opongo a amarte. Esperaré a que vuelvas, a que me ruegues perdón. Y no me importa cuanto tiempo haya de pasar, _seguiré esperando_.

Así que todos los que se hayan detenido sus ojos en estas palabras, dirigidas desde un corazón _esperanzado, _busquen esa esperanza interior. Aférrense a ella y no la suelten jamás, pues será su mejor aliada. No podemos saber lo que nos prepara el futuro, pero podemos aprender del pasado, y forjar nuestro destino en el presente. Hagan lo que les digo, no se arrepentirán. Algún día les prometo contarles el final de esta historia incompleta, pero tendrán que esperar. No me pregunten cuanto, pues yo tampoco lo sé. Esperaré con fervor, y espero que aguarden junto a mí.

_**El amor duele, pero ese sufrimiento merece la pena**_

_**cuando es compensado por unos instantes de alegría.**_

**_

* * *

_**

26-12-07 

Mizuki


End file.
